A Random Supernatural Story
by BunnyGirl1520
Summary: Ghosts, Winchesters, and randomness
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural is my favorite show. I've loved it, cried over it, and grew up with it as other fans have. I just never thought it was real. Well, at least not in this universe. But, then monsters are real, so why not them?

I'm sitting in my room listening to music like any other normal teenager. My room is in the basement with one weird underground window, but I guess that doesn't stop anything. The plastic piece covering the top of my window was taken off. I thought it was the wind or some dumb dog, so I turned down my music a little bit so that if the dumb dog fell in I could open the window and let it out.

I closed my eyes and sang along to my music. I heard a click and looked over to my closet, since I thought it came from there. I saw nothing. I'm just about to turn my head to the window when I feel something go against the back of my head. My first reaction was to jerk forward but a voice behind me said "Move and I'll shoot." I stayed still, but I was shaking. "Turn around" I do so slowly, by now I'm crying and I keep my eyes shut, not wanting to see the gun in my face. "Dean?" The voice asks. I'm so tempted to open my eyes, but Dean is a common name so I just stay still. "Something's not right"

"Yea, wouldn't we usually have ghosts on our asses by now?"

"I swear I'm not controlling them, they're just friends that help me help them. I don't do anything bad I only-"I got cut off from my friend, Susan, tackling him down. He shot the gun but he missed me and hit the wall behind me. "Susan! Stop!" Too late Sam shoots her with the rocksalt and she disappears. Then he shoots me. I gasp for air.

"Wait you're not a-"

"No!Ow fuuuck." I yell. He walks over to me and takes a shirt from my closet and presses it up against my chest. "Ow fuck don't touch me." I kick him "Go away! Leave me alone! God, you mother trucker."

"I'm sorry we just had a small misunderstanding" Sam says

"Really shooting someone is a small misunderstanding! God first you think I'm controlling them, then you think I'm one of them. But no, not just that, but for some reason when my friend tries to protect me you shoot her then me! God you guys are dicks. Ow." Dean looks at Sam and raises his eyebrows.

"Look we can drive you to the hospital and ask you some questions later." Dean says.

"Do you not have any manners? You fucking shot me! How about after you drive me to the hospital, you leave me the fuck alone!? Sound okay? God." I glare at them and then get up. I look down at the shirt, there's not a lot of blood but it still hurts like a mofo. I climb out the window with them and walk/limp to their car. I can't help but smile. She's so pretty. The rain from the other day must have cleaned it off. I open the back door and slip in, putting some blood on the cushion behind me doing so. Dean looks at me then Sam.

"Come on man, You just had to shoot her." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry," I say, "It's blood but it will still wipe off." I lay in the backseat and close my eyes, maybe they'll leave me alone. After about twenty minutes of awkward silence Dean finally said "Hey, you alive back there?" I don't say anything, but he still says " Another twenty minutes and we will be there. I drift off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up I'm cold. We seem to have made a stop. I sit up and a jacket slips off of me. Well that slightly pays back for being shot. I look outside. Baby's been pulled over to the side of the road and no one is in the front seat. I open the door and step out. I'm even more sore than I was before. I see shoe prints from the front side of the car. I follow them, the moonlight just enough to illuminate the area around me. I look down and follow the tracks. Some trees start coming into the landscape and before I know it, there are trees all around me. Still, I follow the tracks to a cement platform. I look around and see a sewer cap to my left. I go over to lift it up, but it's really heavy. I push it to the side and that works. I step down on the ladder rings, but even that is hard to do with how far away from each other the rungs are.

I'm at the bottom and it's all dark except for the little light coming from the manhole above. I take out my phone and turn to the flashlight app and walk my way through the curves of the pipes until it opens up into a large area. It's lit with lights, there must be a generator somewhere in here. "Dean?" I whisper to a point where I barely hear myself. I clear my throat and yell "Sam?"

"Ghost chick?Go back to the car, it's not safe down here!" I hear Dean say as his head pops up from the other side of the room. I see a shimmer of light reflect off something on the ground. It's his gun. Why would he be all the way over there without his gun? I pick it up and look at it. The safety is off, but is it ever on? Probably, considering he puts it in his pocket or sticks it in the small of his back. He holds out his hand as if he wants it.

I hold on to it and ask, "Where's sam?"

"Checking out the other room, now give me my gun and go back to the car. Now!"He yells. His yelling at me scares me so I hand him his gun and turned back around to the exit. As I do I feel something hit the back of my head, hard. "You really shouldn't hand the gun to the enemy." The world turns to blackness.

I wake up later tied to a post. I struggle, but the more I struggle the tighter they get. I look around but it's still all black and my eyes haven't adjusted yet. So, does that mean that this dude is a shapeshifter? I slip my pocketknife out of my boot. I turn it and try to cut the rope. It's slow, but after awhile I hear one rope snap. I pull my hands apart and the rope comes loose. I stick the pocket knife in my pocket while I take my phone out of my pocket. No service. Crap. I use my phone as a flashlight and look for something to use as a weapon. Even though I have a pocket knife, it's small, but at least it's silver. I find a pipe on the ground and pick it up. I hold my phone in my left hand and the pipe in my right. I've been turning corners and turning all the way around even for a long time. I'd rather be home right now with my music all the way up, cuddling up with my favorite book. Good God do I wish I could dish out my complaints to someone right now. I found a ladder finally and light was coming down. It must be the one I came in from. I walked over and looked around. It was at a dead end. The one I came in from came from had been in the middle of a tunnel. Well one way or another I'll find something Out there. Whether it be a Winchester or a monster. So I climbed up the ladder.


End file.
